Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Zob the Hairy
Zob the Hairy is a bugbear monk and assassin who is more crafty than he lets on. His weapon of choice is his own two fists, and his preferred method of dealing with enemies is approaching them from behind and snapping their necks. Backstory Zob was born in the Echo Wood and was abandoned at a fairly young age. After many years surviving in the unforgiving wilderness by raiding campsites and passing caravans, Zob developed a knack for murder. One day, Zob came upon a group of monks that were on a pilgrimage to the Azlanti ruins within the Echo Wood. He attempted to raid their campsite while they slept, but the monks' master Nikesh caught Zob in the act. Instead of punishing Zob, Nikesh showed sympathy for the young bugbear, and took him in as a monk. Zob took advantage of the master's kindness, and began training in the way of martial arts. Throughout Zob's training, Nikesh believed the monastic life was having a positive effect on Zob, but in actuality Zob was only feigning self-reformation, and only desired to use the skills he learned to become more efficient at killing. Being the only non-human monk at the temple, the other trainees would often make fun of him during his training. Zob didn't mind much, considering he proved to be much more talented than his fellow monks, reaching the end of his training much faster than them. The night after Zob completed his training, he snuck into the barracks and snapped all of the trainees' necks as they slept. When Nikesh learned of this incident, Zob's true nature became abundantly clear to him, but by then Zob had fled the temple. Zob headed southwest to the town of Fort Inevitable, where he hoped to find his fortune. He landed himself a job as a bouncer at the local tavern. It wasn't his most desirable position, but it allowed him to earn a decent amount of coin while also letting him eavesdrop on adventurers for potential quests. One day on the job, he overheard a scholar recruiting mercenaries to investigate the Emerald Spire, and saw it as his chance. He chimed in and volunteered for the job, and that is where his role in Saga of Fate begins. Personality On the surface Zob comes across as a dumb brute, but in truth he is much more clever than he lets on. He uses this to his advantage to make himself unpredictable to his enemies. Zob's main motivation in life is to be respected and feared, and he is very quick to punish those that do not take him seriously. This mentality can make him come off as a bit sensitive at times. Appearance For the most part, Zob looks like a typical bugbear. However, as his name implies, a defining trait of his is his thick coat of brown fur. Zob wears no armor as it hinders his abilities as a monk. Instead, he wears dirty, ragged street clothes. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 16 * Dexterity: 17 * Constitution: 14 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 10 * Willpower: 10 Abilities Melee Attack: Unarmed Strike * Zob delivers a unarmed blow with moderate attack speed and short range. Alternate Attack: Throwing Club * Zob lobs a club a short distance ahead of him. Standard Ability: Reflect * If this ability is activated as soon as a projectile Zob is facing is about to hit him (physical and magical projectiles alike), he will reflect it back at the enemy that launched it. If the ability is activated a bit early, it will simply negate the projectile's damage. The higher Zob's Dexterity score, the longer the window of time it takes to reflect. Advanced Ability: Ki Phase * Zob teleports a short distance in the direction he's facing. Enemies standing between Zob's starting position and target position will be stunned for a very brief period of time which can be extended if Zob's Magic score increases. Super Ability: Ki Eruption * In this enhanced variant of the monk's quivering palm move, Zob strikes an enemy in a specific area with his palm. The attack initially has no effect, but if the super ability button is pressed again, an explosion centered on the enemy's position will be set off, dealing a lot of damage to the targeted enemy and half that to any enemies around it. If the explosion is enough to kill the targeted enemy, then the burst damage is instead 100% of the target's damage. After delivering the initial strike, Zob can wait as long as he wants to trigger the explosion, but the Super Ability meter will not continue to recharge until he does, and the explosion will be automatically triggered if the targeted enemy is killed by other means. The damage of the explosion is based on Zob's Magic score. Passive 1: Purity of Body * Zob is completely immune to poison. Passive 2: Flanker * Zob deals 10% more damage with his unarmed strikes against enemies that aren't facing him. * If Zob delivers a killing blow on an enemy from behind that is his size or smaller, is a vertebrate, and is not undead, it will trigger a special animation in which Zob snaps their neck. This works on bosses. Category:Sub pages